What Makes You Beautiful  A Fred Weasley Songfic
by Cheeky-Ninja
Summary: This is a Fred Weasley one shot to the song 'what makes you beautiful' by One Direction.


What makes you beautiful – A Fred Weasley Songfic

Quorra Phoenix Fletch – 17 7th year

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make-up

To cover up

Being the way you are is enough

Fred and George Weasley were sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room when the entrance door opened and a stunning blonde 7th year stepped through, her ocean blue eyes scanning the common room as if looking for something or someone. All the boys currently in the common room followed the girls figure as she made her way towards the fire place and Ginny Weasley.

"Oi Quorra, looking good." Fred Weasley called from his spot in the corner, causing the girl in question to blush bright red and hide her face in her hair.

"Sup Ginny!" Quorra smiled as she sat down next to the youngest Weasley. "So what tricks are the twins planning now?"

Ginny shrugged. "No idea, they're more likely to tell you than they are me, least Fred is anyway." She smirked nudging Quorra playfully.

Quorra rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway since when did you start wearing make up? You're fourteen." Quorra quickly changed the subject.

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "Chill Mum." She snorted sarcastically. "Why don't you try wearing a little bit? It would go well with your skin tone."

Before Quorra could answer Fred and George interrupted, plonking themselves down on either side of the girls. "Fletch doesn't need to cover up her beauty." George grinned.

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "Being the way she is, is enough." He stated placing his arm around Quorra's shoulders.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

"Hey Fred, George? What the hell did you do?" Quorra asked as the three of them sat down for lunch.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her while George watched her curiously. "We didn't do anything Love. Not recently anyway." Fred answered her eventually, shrugging.

"Then why is everyone staring at us?" Quorra looked around the room confused.

"They're staring at you Fletch." George laughed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively causing Fred to flinch, the action going unnoticed by his best friend but not his twin.

"Me? What did I do?" Quorra wrinkled her nose in innocent confusion.

Fred and George sighed and Ginny, who had just joined them, huffed in annoyance. "I can't believe you still don't get it Q." Ginny frowned at the older girl, who had become like a sister figure to her.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

George was off somewhere with Angelina Johnson, Lee had disappeared with Alicia Spinnet, Quorra was nowhere to be found and Fred was left to listen to Hermione scold Ron and Harry. He rested his head dejectedly on the table, wishing he were anywhere but there, when the entrance to the common room opened. Fred turned to look and grinned when he saw Quorra stepping through causing his whole face to light up with happiness. She flipped her hair out of her face and Fred's heart skipped a beat at her beauty, it never ceased to amaze him.

"Oi Fletch, you joining us for a game of chess?" Ron called out to her as he noticed her walking towards the girls staircase.

Quorra nodded, changing direction. "Why not?" She grinned.

"Enjoying yourself beautiful?" Fred whispered huskily in her ear two hours later as she cheered Harry on.

Quorra blushed, staring down at the floor so intently that Fred almost missed the small nod and gentle smile she gave him.

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

But that's what makes you beautiful

"Expecto Patronum!" Quorra shouted smiling widely at the memory she had used for the spell.

Fred decided that in that moment, with her blonde hair flowing freely around her face, her face flushed with happiness, her blue eyes shining in wonder and glee and with her silvery cheetah patronus circling her almost protectively, he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did right then. And he definitely wanted her to be his, even if she couldn't see it or understand it.

So come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else can see it

Everyone else but you

"Fred just tell her how you feel." Hermione huffed as she sat down next to the love sick twin.

"Wha-a?" Fred spluttered, whipping his head around to stare at the bright young witch.

"Oh come on Fred, everyone knows you like Quorra, and not as friends." Hermione sighed. "Everyone except Q apparently, even Ronald. SO just tell her or I may have to tune into my girly gossipy side one night when I'm alone with Q and Ginny." Hermione threatened as she left Fred alone with his thoughts.

"Hey Quorra, can I talk to you for a sec?" Fred asked pulling Quorra away from everyone else.

Quorra grinned looking at her best friend. "Ofcourse Fred, what's up?"

"Well I know you don't think you're pretty." Fred started and Quorra looked down shyly, refusing to catch Fred's eye. "No don't look down." Fred sighed sorftly, cupping her chin gently and turning her head so she was looking at him. "But I need you to know how I feel. I need you to know how pretty… no beautiful I think you are. And I don't want us to be just friends anymore. I can't do that to myself anymore Quorra. Please say something."

Quorra smiled shyly at Fred before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I like you too Fred and I don't wanna be just friends anymore either." 

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Fred was discussing inventions with George when Quorra, Ginny and Hermione entered the common room laughing and whispering together. Fred grinned at the sight of his new girlfriend before launching himself across the common room and to her side. "Hi Love." He grinned spinning her around causing her to giggle.

"Hi Fred." She laughed flicking her long hair away from her face once he had returned her feet to the ground. "What're you so excited about?"

"Oh nothing, just happy that the prettiest girl in Hogwarts has agreed to be my girlfriend." Fred answered causing Quorra to blush and smile down at the ground shyly.

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

But that's what makes you beautiful

Fred and Quorra had been together three months when Quorra stopped them during one of their daily walks.

Fred turned to look at her, worried. "Everything alright Q?"

"Why do you like me Fred? I'm nothing special and you can have any girl you want." Quorra whispered, the doubts that had been plaguing her from the start tumbling out of her mouth in rapid recession.

"I don't want any other girl Quorra. I just want you."  
>Fred said softly, playing with her silky hair. Bloody hell I need you Quorra Phoenix Fletch. You are special, to me, to my family and everyone who meets you. You are perfect, on the outside and in your heart too. And that's why I love you Quorra. So stop doubting this, stop doubting us, me and just accept the truth. That I am in love with you and you are all I need and want."<p>

"I love you too Fred Weasley. And I need you so much it hurts." Quorra whispered capturing his lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

Fred really didn't understand why she couldn't see how beautiful she truly was, inside and out. But he supposed that was part of the reason he loved her, part of what made her so special. She didn't believe that she was beautiful and yet she didn't care, she was happy with things the way they were. But, Fred decided, that was what made her truly beautiful and special and he wouldn't have her any other way.


End file.
